the new future
by theghostlygossip
Summary: the kids of the famous battle brawlers face what there parents have faced
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

family friend reunion

my dad wakes me up im the son of the famous dan and runo kuso they saved the bakugan world and our world more then enough times. as i got ready i didnt feel right just something was odd i grabed my school stuff and ran to school i meet up with my cousins well one of them is but the rest are "cousins" if you get my drift alicia,tanner,jasmine,san and markus. tanner is my real cousin and all of us are really close because of my dad and uncles friends so we walk in and we go to home room only tanner and jasmine are in my homeroom we sit and talk but i told them i didnt feel right today. "maybe you sense something that nobody else senses" said alicia to my surpise maybe i did tanner just shruged and went to throw out his gum he was chewing. "maybe you just want to get out of mr sumers class" said tanner true but it was more then that. after i finished school all of us got a txt from our parents telling us to meet them at maruchos family house. markus was confused but showed the way the butler then told us were to go and we went

all of our parents were there sitting in this bit room but only was wasent there and it was my dad. he and dan got into a huge argument and they havent talked sense then. we heard the door open my uncle came his long trench coat on he always wore black . "hello everyone and dan so marucho why are we here exactly" he said hugging me and my cousins "im glad you asked terra we have yet anouther issue that facing the world again but its many more that the last couple times" uncle marucho was smart and kept tabs on everything he clicked a button and the screen lowered down do show something in the sky. "as you can see this is over egypt and that country has stoped for one reason" he said fixing his glasses "that theres a bakugan battle around there"said my dad marucho nodded but when he zoomed in it showed a man with blond hair with a mask on and anouther one but only covering his eye "marduk and masquerade" said alice and terra. marucho shook his head no "these are robots and have confirmed they have no body heat and the blow steam out once in awhile but masqurade is gone and marduk is living peacefully somewere in town" he said "but theres anouther dark force that i havent figured out yet he zoomed in on this dark figure with red eyes and its very tall "what is that marucho" said my dad

uncle only shrugged his shoulders and fixed his glasses "it has body heat and its not a bakugan so i dont know what it is" he said "so what are we waiting for lets geared up and go fight them" said dan runo pulled him back down in his seat "even if were going to dan we dont have any bakugan we dont have anything" said my mom. marucho grined "are you sure runo we dont have any bakugan" said a voice we looked around but saw nothing until a little ball rolled on the table and poped open "you probly thought you would never see me again did you runo" said the small tigger "tigerra how did you get back here" said runo "the legendary soldiers of vestroia brought us back" said the black one with three heads "they knew you gonna help us again" said a blue one with blond pigtails. "that is why we came here today" said anouther black one but it spun when it opened the whole table lit up with happiness the most touching one was with my uncle terra he walked up to his bakugan "vlad is that really you" vlad jumped into terras hands "it is me terra for i have longed to see you my friend" my uncle smiled "as was i" he said "whats going on here i have no idea" said markus

"glad you asked markus these are the bakugan that we used to help save the world and we as parents have all agreed that we will teach you what we know and to aid us in this battle for bakugan and man kind" we all gasped "really we get to do what you guys did " i said my parents smiled and noded i smiled this was great "friends get with your kids and let us begin"

in the next chapter me and my cousins face each other off with the bakugan that are parents used hope to see there


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

training time

tanners pov

we each get a gauntlet and are parents bakugan i get vortex vladitor and my cousin rin gets drago my uncle dans bakugan. my dad leans down to me "listen you dont have to win but you better go out trying and try your best" i nod and i see my cousin look like hes not playing around so i wont either my dad told me everything i need to know lets see how far i can get "gauntlet power strike" we both yell "gate card set" i said and i throw vladitor on the area i didnt think he was that big but he was. "lookng good vlad" my dad said i could tell vlad was smiling for some reason. my cousin threw drago and he was also huge "abillity card activate burning dragon"said rin i had to counter "gate card open darkus reactor and abillity card activate shrouding darkness" vladitor vanished into the shadow and drago was left there like a sitting duck

they returned to us and my cousin threw down a gatecard adn threw drago as i threw vlad " abillity card activate fire shield" vlads now down to 300 this isnt looking good "abillity card activate vortex destroyer" this brought back vlad up to 500 but it wasent enough i had to do something else but what. i sat there thinking then i got it " abillity card activate time stop" drago froze in mid air my cousin looked dumb founded "time stop abillity stops the battle and returns the bakugan to their remaining player" i said "tanner thank you were still got this" i smiled "we will get them vlad" i said "gate card set" i said this should help vlad and threw him and rin threw drago.

"tanner that was very good stoping me" said drago "thank you gate card open darkus reactor" vlad is now at 700 yes top that. "abillity card activate dragon contender" said my cousin vlad droped to back to 500 and drago got 600 added to him now hes 1200 "okay abillity card activate ghost drive this card nullifies your abillity card and adds 500gs to vlad" and drago went back to rin and i was really happy it was 2 none one more until i win

"gate card set bakugan brawl" i said and vlad come up "one more tanner think you can do it" asked vlad "like you need to ask" rins life meter is pretty low so i dont need to do alot "abillity card activate maximum dragon" said my cousin this droped vlad to zero and that was a win now its 2 to 1 "what the heck was that" i asked "maximum dragon transfers 500s from the opponet to drago" said vlad thats why he was defeated dang i need to do something i have to win

we throw our bakugan on the feild and dragon and vlad look like there smiling " i havent had this much fun in awhile" said drago "exactly" said vlad "gate card open pyrus reactor" if drago is 700 from the pyrus reactor then this should help "fusion abillity activate shrouding light" vlad changed into a haos bakugan "ugh i hate being haos tanner you better know what your doing" i smiled and him "abillity card activate strike dragon" vlads power drop because of the card it nullifies the abillity card but im not letting that happen "abillity card activate Hyper haos Shieldthis cancels your abillity card and subtracts 400gs from you and abillity card activate shining hammer this gives vlad a boost by 200gs vlad lets finish this" dragos at 100 and drago was gone and the battle was over

rin fell to his knees "yea tanner your were great terra you got a great boy here" said vlad terra smiled "tanner" rin said i turned around "thank you for the awsome battle it was really great i look forward to kicking your butt the next time" said rin "thats if you can"

in the next chapter all of the parents leave and terra is watching all of the kids while the others go and help the bakugan across the world but tanner gets into a huge argument with a kid at school what will happen to tanner and vlad find out in the next chapter


End file.
